Bewitched
by PaiChan33
Summary: Amu Hinamori has never been good with boys, never mind her attractiveness and 'cool n' spicy' attitude, which make boys fall for her. That is until she wakes up with a new egg in her bed. Ai is the shugo chara of confidence and sexiness. She helps Amu chara change and into seducing boys. But not everything does not go as planned when Ikuto Tsukiyomi returns after three years.
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched

Chapter 1: A New Egg?

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _Peach-Pit. _I am not the awesome duo.

**A/N: This is my first****_ Shugo Chara! _****fanfiction. I hope you like, because I normally write ****_Dead Or Alive. _****Be nice!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

The sun shone bright on the city of Tokyo, where sixteen year old Amu Hinamori lived. She groaned loudly as she woke up, her four Shugo Charas, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia slept soundly in the house Amu's now ten years old little sister, Ami, had gotten for them. Scratching her waist-length pink hair and rubbing her golden eyes, she frowned as she felt something under her thighs. Curious, she spread her legs and lifted her blanket. She screamed and jumped away from her bed.

Ran frowned as she looked up from her small bed to a trembling and wide-eyed Amu.

"Amu-chan? Are you alright?" Ran asked, cocking her small head to the side. Amu looked at her and pointed to the bed.

"E-Egg! Egg on my bed!" She stuttered. Gasping, Ran flew to her friends and shook them awake. Miki groaned, Suu rubbed her green eyes and Dia looked at Ran curiously.

"What's going on, Ran?" The yellow chara asked.

"Amu-chan's got a new egg!" The pink chara yelled. The three other charas gasped and looked at Amu's bed. Indeed, there sat an egg, designed the same way the other's were, but it was purple and instead of hearts, spades, clovers of diamonds, it had little music notes on it. It looked like something that did not belong to Amu. Utau maybe, but Amu? Amu's were bright colours. Not dark colours.

"Oh my! A new friend with us, desu!" Suu squealed, smiling.

"B-but I thought _Dia_ was my true personality! And _hell_! There's only four symbols on cards! There's no freaking _music notes_!" Amu ranted, her eyes still big. The charas frowned.

"Maybe it's a new personality you've been creating unconsciously?" Miki offered. Amu glared at her.

"No way! Personalities don't just come and go, Miki!" Miki shrugged and started to sketch the new mysterious egg. Suu approached it and poked it curiously. The egg twitched. Gasping, the green chara turned around.

"I think it moved, desu!" She yelled, gaining the other's attention. Amu shook her head, as if not believing it.

"Maybe the Guardians could help us with all of this?" Ran offered. The other charas nodded in approval. Amu sighed.

"You're right, Ran. Let's get ready for school and talk to the others about it. And Suu?" Amu asked. Suu looked at her, cocking her head to the side.

"Amu-chan?" She replied, curious.

"Kairi is back today. Forever. That means that..." She trailed off, making Suu blush three colours of red.

"Musashi will be back with him!" Ran exclaimed, her pom-poms appearing. Miki smirked at Dia, who smiled knowingly. Over the few years, Suu had developed feelings for Musashi when Kairi came here for holidays. Miki believes it was because he was so calm and collected.

"It's..! It's never been like that! Musashi and I are just friends!" She huffed out, puffing her cheeks out. Amu and the other charas laughed heartily.

"Is it a coincidence that you guys fall in love with the charas of the guys that Amu fell in love with, too? I mean, there's Ran and Daichi, Suu and Musashi, Miki and Kiseki...and Yoru...and..." Dia trailed off, seeing her friends' expressions. She squealed as the other charas grew five sizes bigger, their eyes narrowed and mouths into vicious smirks.

"What...did you just say, Dia?" They asked simultaneously, smirks fading into devious grins. Amu herself glared at Dia for mentioning Yoru. That only made her think of a beautiful boy with eyes the colour of midnight... She shook her head. He did not come back to her like he had promised. All he said was complete and utter nonsense. And she was hurting, silently, wishing that he would come back for her.

However, the pain numbed. Who cared if a boy _way _older than her was gone? They were cute boys around her! Tadase was still practically begging her to be with him. Kairi never stopped asking her to go out with him. Hell, he had said he would love her for _eternity_! They were thousands of boys out here in Tokyo, and Amu would make sure to find _the one. _And it wasn't that damn boy with those beautiful midnight eyes and plump lips and soft hair and...

"Amu-chan!" Ran screamed. Amu jumped up in fear and surprise.

"What?!" Amu yelled back.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay up there?" Midori, Amu's mother called. Amu panicked.

"Yes! I just fell down!" She yelled back. Midori said nothing from downstairs, and Amu sighed in relief. Then she glared at Ran.

"What was so important?!" The joker hissed. Ran pointed to the now overly twitching egg. She heard a cracking sound, and she gasped as she saw a beautiful shugo chara. Unlike the other light coloured charas, the new chara was dark, with long black hair, red eyes and a red dress with white flowers on it. Her skin was creamy pale and lips the colour of blood.

"Hello, Amu," the dark chara purred, "my name is Ai. And I come from your dream to not be clumsy around boys, which mainly concerns your voice and appearance." Amu and the other four charas gaped at her.

"B-boys? B-but I'm not clumsy around boys!" Amu exclaimed. Ai rolled her mesmerizing red eyes.

"Yes, Amu. May I call you Amu-chan?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Amu sighed, smiling. Then suddenly gasped and looked away, blushing. _What was that about? She looks so cute when she does that...but why do I think it? _She closed her eyes, breathing in.

"To answer your question, yes, I'm irresistible. Not to boast, but I have the power to do that. I can make myself irresistible. I can make _you _irresistible," she grinned when she saw Amu's shocked expression,"all you have to do is believe in me." Ai finished.

"Believe...in...you..." Amu muttered, rolling the words. Suddenly, a treble clef appeared on the side of her hair. A sexy smirk replaced her shocked expression, and she slowly dressed in her high school uniform. She slid up her high sock slowly, sensually and grabbed her shoes. She swayed her hips as she walked down the stairs, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Ai following close.

"I'm going." Her voice sounded different from her normal one. More...husky. Amu's parents and Ami's eyes widened as she closed the door behind her.

Amu's chara change with Ai seemed to have given her the confidence of what every woman needs; sexiness.

And this time, she would not let any boy refuse her. Or see how shy she was.

* * *

**A/N: (Btw, in this story, Ikuto is three years older than Amu)**

**Anyways, I hoped you like! It was one of my favorite anime and well I was always a video game freak, so I didn't pay attention to anime or movies.**

**Next chapter: guardians are here;) and discover Ai's chara changed Amu...**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise? New Amu!

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _Peach-Pit. _I am not the awesome duo.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support! This is when the guardians meet the Ai's chara changed Amu!**

**Oh yes! Kairi is the same age as Amu and the others in this story!**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

All eyes were on Amu Hinamori as she walked down to her high school. She swayed her hips with a seductive smile on her face. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia shared worried looks. There was something very different from her. She radiated an energy, a powerful one, both light and dark.

"Amu-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Ran asked worriedly. When Amu didn't respond, Ai smiled at the pink chara.

"She's fine, Ran-chan. It's just the confidence of the chara change. It's gone to her head." She said. Miki frowned at Ai, but said nothing. Some boys wolf-whistled as they saw her, commenting something like, "she's hot." Amu simply sent them a wink. She didn't know why she was feeling so good so suddenly. Ai's apparition must have had something to do with it.

Finally, she was at school. Boys stared at her, mouth agape as she passed by, still wearing her seductive whispered between themselves, "is that Hinamori Amu?" "she looks so pretty!" "I wish I was her!". Her eyes lit up as she saw the dark green hair of her love interest.

"Kairi-kun!" She yelled, not caring if this would damage her 'cool n' spicy' image. Kairi turned around, showing off his new sixteen year old body. It was now lean and he was now tall. His hair was quite long now. And he was handsome, very and obviously girls were running after him. But he only had eyes for the pinkette running towards him.

"Amu...wha-?" He was cut short when Amu flung herself onto his arm. His eyes widened when he saw the mischievous look in her honey eyes- and something else too.

"Kairi-kun, how are you today?" Amu asked, smiling. Kairi blushed, thinking of how beautiful she was looking today.

"I'm fine, thanks, what about you?" He replied, a small smile on his face. Amu's face lit up, and soon her charas were right behind her. Suu blushed three shades of red when she saw Musashi, eyes closed near Kairi's shoulder.

"Great! Guess what? I have a new Shugo Chara!" She smiled brightly, and Kairi couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Ai presented herself, smiling.

"Hi, my name is Ai." The dark-haired chara smiled at him. Musashi opened his eyes, meeting Ai's red eyes. He blushed at her beauty, while Ai sent him a wink. Suu scowled in jealousy.

"Hi, Ai. I'm Kairi, and this is-" Kairi was however cut off.

"Musashi. Nice to meet you." Musashi intervened. Ai giggled, while Kairi and Amu smiled at them knowingly.

"Amu-chii!" A high-pitched voice called.

"Yaya! Tadase! Nagi! Rima!" Amu yelled back. Kairi stared at her, quite bewildered, as the normal Amu would have never done this, inside of the school. He frowned. There was something wrong, and Kairi was determined to find what it was.

The guardians and their charas watched as Amu took Yaya in her arms, laughing. Yaya laughed along, quite confused in why Amu was acting so strangely.

"It's been quite a while, guys. How were your holidays? Where did you go?" Amu asked rapidly. Tadase was the one to approach and say;

"Well, I went to my father's farm with my family, I don't know about you guys." Amu's eyes lit up, and she approached the blond. Tadase's eyes widened as he saw the intense look in her eyes. Despite himself, he blushed at her closeness.

"That must have been awesome, Tadase-kun." She murmured to him. Tadase blushed again, feeling his heart beat a million miles an hour. Meanwhile, while the two had their moment, Rima, Nagi and Yaya whispered between themselves.

"What is happening there?" Yaya whispered.

"I think they're starting their romance again..." Nagihiko replied quietly.

"But wasn't she with Kairi like, a minute ago?" Rima questioned. Yaya shrugged.

"What do you know? Maybe Amu-chii's the best seductress..."

"Ahem." Someone coughed in the background. It was Miki. Everyone, except the king and the joker turned around.

"This is Ai, Amu's new Shugo Chara. Amu-well _Ai _made a Chara change with our dear Amu here. We don't know why, but Amu doesn't want to change back to her normal self and keeps believing in Ai." She explained.

Ai went defensive, "my power is influensive, but it's not to the point of lasting. At one point or another, something is going to change her back to her normal self-" she said, but was cut short when the bell rang. Suddenly, the music note in Amu's hair disappeared. She blinked, once, twice, then realised how close to Tadase she was. She shrieked and jumped five metres away from her.

"Wh-what the hell?! Why is my hair down? Why is my skirt so _short_!" She questioned herself, looking at herself and pulling her skirt down, and then it clicked. She slowly turned to Ai, her eyes furious.

"_YOU! _You did this, didn't you? I'm pretty damn sure I never asked to be sexy or confident!" She jabbed a finger to her. Dia flew to her.

"Um...Amu-chan?" She whispered to her. Amu froze, turning around and meeting everyone's shocked eyes. People whispered between themselves. Embarrassed, she grabbed her charas and ran to the school entrance, with her friends following her closely. She didn't see the shadow that was watching her on the roof. It smirked, before jumping away.

Amu panted as she got into class, late. And as if she couldn't be any more shocked, there stood Yuu Nikaidou looking half-serious, half mocking.

"Himamori, why are you so late?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"N-Nikaidou-san, I mean, Nikaidou-sensei! Wait, Nikaidou-sensei?! And it's Hinamori!" She yelled.

"No matter, go sit down." He pointed to an empty desk. Amu sighed, realising that none of her friends were in her class. She glared at the dark purple egg in her chara box for the last time and started to listen to what Nikaidou was saying through the lesson.

* * *

"Looks like she has a new one. What do you think of her?" The shadow asked. The other one shook his head and closed his eyes.

"She's still the same Amu, with or with no new charas." He said. The smaller shadow scowled.

"You're so whipped-nya. Really, though. What do you think she'll do when we show up at some random time somewhere?" He asked. The bigger shadow opened his blue eyes.

"I think that she'll probably yell at me for not coming sooner. You know Amu. But remember, I made her a promise, and I came back to accomplish it." He stood, running his hand through his midnight blue hair.

"You mean making her falling in love with you-nya?" The small shadow asked curiously. The bigger shadow chuckled.

"Yes, Yoru. I'm going to make her love me as I love her. And that shugo chara with this confidence and sexiness or whatever is not going to stop me." He said. Yoru cocked his head to the side.

"But, Ikuto, what about the king and the samurai guy?" He asked scratching his right ear. Ikuto smirked, almost viciously.

"Don't worry, Yoru. When you come back with a promise for love, you come back strong. Tadase and his other friend will have to fight against me to win her." He said. Yoru smiled, slightly proud.

"What's for dinner tonight, then?"

* * *

**A/N: Didn't really like how this turned out. I could've done much better, but I was in quite a rush.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviews, follows, favorites! And sorry for the delay.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cats Love Games

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to _Peach-Pit. _I am not the awesome duo.

**A/N: Ikuto finally meets Amu! Happy days, sunshine, rainbows, butterflies and unicorns...cliche, but yeah. Sorry for not updating.**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**

* * *

Amu sighed as she and Kairi walked down the path to their respective homes. Since Kairi had moved, he had found a home about two blocks away from Amu's home. He had claimed it was purely coincidental, but in reality, he just wanted to be close to her. He was glad that her feelings for Tadase had toned down slightly, and that Ikuto had left. It meant he had a chance with her.

"Today was so long...remind me why our holidays are so short?" Amu finally broke the silence between them. Kairi looked at her, his blue eyes scanning the natural beauty of her face.

"Well...I think it's because they'd like our IQ's to get higher. It is high school." He pushed his glasses up. Amu rolled her golden eyes.

"I think it's just that they're evil wizard spawns trying to brainwash us into becoming like them. That's my opinion." She muttered. Kairi laughed, not noticing how Amu was now staring at him. He stopped.

"Something on my face?" He asked curiously. Amu blushed slightly.

"N-no. It's nothing." She smiled nervously. Kairi looked back to the road ahead; they were near her home. He had to ask her...maybe she'd accept.

"Um...Amu-chan?"

"Kairi-kun?" She turned to him. Their eyes locked, and they just stood, staring at each other. Amu's breath hitched as his warm hand came into contact with her cheek. Was he going to kiss her? A part of her wanted him to, but the other part wasn't sure. Just as Kairi was leaning in, an unidentified object made contact with his head. He jumped away from her, crying out. Amu gasped, then looked at the object. _A shoe._

"What the heck?!" She looked up, trying to find the culprit, but she saw nothing. She ran to Kairi, who was on the floor, holding his head in pain.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Amu asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I just...it's nothing." He opened his eyes, realising that his glasses were off. The Jack looked around, until he saw his broken glasses. He sighed, picking up the broken pieces. He must have sat on them.

"I'm sorry." Amu apologised. She helped him up, then picked up his bag.

"Here," the Joker said. Kairi smiled.

"Thanks. Amu...before this really unexpected accident...I wanted ask you..." He cleared his throat, "do you have anything to do on Sa-Saturday?"

_No! I have nothing to do! _Amu thought, blushing, but instead, she said, "no. I have nothing." _Is he going to ask me out?_

"Do you want to go watch...a movie or something?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure." She replied. He beamed, then winced at the pain on his head.

"I probably should go take care of this. See you tomorrow, Amu-chan." Kairi then ran away. Amu waved goodbye and entered her home. This day ended nicely. She was just curious about the shoe...who would do something like that?

* * *

Ikuto cursed at the cold of his bare foot. But he didn't regret anything. That guy was going to kiss Amu and ruin his plans to make her fall in love with him. He had to see her. Meanwhile, Yoru was still snickering about the hit.

"I can't believe you did that, Ikuto-nya. I was dying of laughter. So, when are we going in?" He asked, wiping tears of laughter. Ikuto flicked him to the side.

"We'll go in when she'll go on the balcony." He explained, staring at the window to where Amu was.

"But how do we know she will-nya?" Yoru asked again.

"She always does. I just know Amu very well." Ikuto smirked. Yoru looked at his chara-master and grinned proudly. He was really determined. His stomach grumbled.

"Can't we get something to eat first? I'm starving," the dark blue chara whined.

Ikuto flicked him to the side, earning another whine from his shugo chara.

* * *

"He tried to kiss you? He tried to kiss you and you didn't kiss him back?" Ami Hinamori complained as she laid down on her sister's bed. Amu glared at her.

"Ami-chan, I'm not like you who has thousands of love conquests. I don't have many guys who like me. And anyways, you're too young for this stuff." She replied, as she picked at her nails. Ami scowled, clearly not pleased.

"I'm ten!" She shot.

"My point exactly." Amu smirked victoriously. However, her younger sister was not done.

"You were eleven when you crushed on Tadase." Ami countered, sitting up. Amu's cheeks burned in a blush.

"T-that didn't count." She crossed her arms over her chest. The younger Hinamori rolled her eyes, then stared at Ai, smiling.

"Hey, wasn't she wearing a red dress earlier? Why is she wearing a witch's costume?" Ami questioned. Amu turned, and eventually saw Ai wearing what she would wear for Halloween.

"This is my normal outfit," Ai shrugged. Suu looked at it, awed.

"It's so pretty~desu! I want an outfit like that!" She smiled sweetly. Miki scoffed.

"Trust me, Suu. You don't want an outfit like that. Dark colours do not go well with your skin colour. Besides, I'm pretty sure Musashi likes green on you." She said. Suu blushed, then glared at the blue chara.

"Miki-chan! I don't dress to impress Musashi." She retorted. The two Hinamori sisters giggled at the scene.

"Well, I'm going to do my homework," Ami suddenly said, getting off her bed, "but I'm not done with you, sis. I'll get my answers, alright." She stuck her tongue out, then skipped to her room. Amu rolled her eyes as she left.

"I'm really wondering when she'll have her own Shugo chara. I mean, if you look at it the other way, Ami is perfect. She has no worries. Unlike me, who has now _five _shugo charas." She playfully sighed, while her charas just grinned at her.

"You love us." Ran said, floating to Amu's cheek. The pinkette crossed her arms over her chest, huffing arrogantly.

"W-what? You're joking right?" She closed her eyes and looked away, while her shugo charas giggled.

"You tried that one before, Amu-chan. Didn't work." Miki said, shrugging. Amu rolled her eyes before standing, and walking to her famous balcony. She smiled as she watched the stars glimmer like diamonds. She then thought of Kairi and her _date _with him on Saturday.

"What do you think will happen on Saturday?" Amu whispered to her charas. Ai looked at her.

"Everything's going to be fine Amu-chan. If you lack confidence, you know you have me." She smiled reassuringly, but Amu shook her head.

"It's not that simple! It's just these mixed feelings I have about him...and Tadase...and..." The Joker trailed off. Miki watched her sadly.

"Ikuto." She completed the sentence for her. Amu nodded feebly. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of him again. It wasn't fair. What he told her were lies on lies. She couldn't believe she actually trusted him. She should have expected it. A tear slipped from her eye, but she hastily wiped it, then stood up straight.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Ikuto probably has this super hot model girlfriend and probably also forgot me...yeah! He's forgotten me already!" She said, a little too confidently. She was ready to turn around and go inside her room again, when suddenly...

"Is that so, _Amu?_" A deep voice behind her sounded. Amu froze, feeling her heart beat uncontrollably. That voice...it was so familiar. No, it _couldn't be._

"No." She muttered.

"Yes," he mocked back, "yes, Amu, I'm back. And I you know I could never forget you."

Amu turned around, meeting the midnight blue eyes of Ikuto Tsukiyomi. His face changed only slightly, even more handsome than before, but his hair was longer. He also grew a few inches high, making Amu feel like a dwarf. His hand came on contact with her cheek, as she stared disbelievingly into his eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered. A warm smile came onto his face.

"Yo." He replied softly. She almost started to cry as he said it, but then anger replaced sadness. She shoved him away.

"W-what are you doing here? I-I thought you went to look for your father!" She stuttered, crossing her arms over her chest, her cheeks a rose colour. Ikuto smirked.

"I did find him. By the way, you lost. Considering you still have your guardian characters with you, I don't think you found your true personality." He said, looking smug. Amu scowled.

"W-whatever. I've had enough of you. Just...stay out of my life." She then turned back to her room, ready to leave him, but he caught her by the waist, wrapping his arms around it. Amu felt herself blush as she fought against his grip.

"Remember my promise?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered, and not because of the cold.

"You really didn't mean that, did you?" She tried not to get distracted.

"Didn't I tell you, Amu? I love you. I'm in love with you." Ikuto muttered. Amu gasped and pulled away from him abruptly, turning to look at him with wide eyes. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Ai watched them with blushing cheeks and wide eyes too.

"W-wha-..." She tried to protest, but a sudden yawn from Ikuto's pocket interrupted the moment.

"Ikuto-nya, are you done talking to your _love_?" Yoru suddenly popped from his pocket, "oh, hey guys-nya!" He grinned. Ikuto, annoyed, flicked him to the side, emitting a yelp from the cat-chara. He glared at the 20-year old,"ow! What was that for?"

"You sure know how to ruin a moment, Yoru." Miki rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Miki-nya!" He grinned at her, and the blue chara smiled, but only briefly. Ikuto shook his head, then turned back to a blushing Amu. An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"I want to play a game." He suddenly said. This gained Amu's attention.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. Ikuto smirked.

"How about we make a new competition?" He said. The pinkette frowned, not understanding.

"Ikuto, what are you saying?" She demanded.

"A competition, like before. Your new Shugo Chara is about sexiness isn't it?" Ikuto asked. Suddenly Ai's head snapped up, and she slowly smirked, and before you knew it, a treble clef appeared on Amu's head. She turned around slowly, her eyes narrowed and a sultry smirk on her face.

"Yes," she purred, walking towards him and cornering him against the balcony, "she is. Why, don't you like her?" She asked. Ikuto actually _blushed. _Her hand moved towards the collar of his dark shirt. He couldn't believe it, normally, _he _was the one making her feel this way, not the opposite._  
_

"How about..." He trailed off and shivered at her electric touch, "a contest. If I make you fall in love with me first, then you're mine," Amu's mind reeled at the intensity of his voice, "but if you make another guy fall in love with you, I'll stay out of your life." He finished.

Amu unconsciously pressed her body on his and whispered, "you have a deal, _Tsukiyomi_." Then pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. She then pulled back, smiling smugly at his flustered expression.

"That was just for luck. You're going to need it. Good night, _Ikuto." _She then walked back into her room, leaving the twenty year old man mouth agape and watching her in disbelief. He cursed himself for ever coming up with the idea. He could already imagine all the guys tripping on their feet to just feel her lips on their skin. This was going to be harder than he thought.

But he would not give up. He had spent three years looking for his father, and he would spend an eternity to get Amu to fall in love with him, at all costs.

_Game on, Amu. _He thought, fire burning in his midnight blue eyes, _game on._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long and rushing this chapter a bit. But those who wanted the Amuto moment, well, there you have it!**

**To my DOA readers: WTSPH! is next to update! Hope you are as excited, because I definitely am.**

**Anyways, holy two:**

**Don't forget to R&R!:)**


End file.
